morí
by I'm a Ghost x3
Summary: [song-fic] basado en "Morí de Tranzas" Echizen Ryoma narra como se siente después de terminar con su pareja, ¿Qué consecuencias traerá su dolor?(wooh! mi primer song-fic :3 denle una oportunidad)


_N/A: ¡Hola minna-san! Gomen por no subir cap. en ¡2 SEMANAS! De "kokoro no tamago" pero tuve exámenes, problemas personales y bueno, lo suspendí un poco, pero en compensación por ello, les traigo uno song-fic :3 es la primera vez que escribo uno ^.^ y estoy emocionada por saber lo que piensan de él. Es uno que salió después de ver "Les chansons D'amour" (una película shonen-ai demasiado bella *w* y recomendable pro cierto ewé) y también de que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer uno. Quiero aclarar que no es la canción completa, y que es mi traducción (osea la escuchaba y de ahí lo escribía (ya que, esta fic fue hecho en mis tiempo libre de clases ^^')) ahora sí, PoT no me pertenece blablabla historia sin fines de lucro blablabla empezamos!_

Summary: [song-fic] Echizen Ryoma está triste, ¿La razón? Ver a su "ex" hablarle como si nada.

_**Morí**_

_Y preguntas por mí,_

_Que como me va,_

_Haber como tome, tantas cosas que hable,_

_De la soledad…_

Me duele mi cabeza, a pesar de ser un niño tome mucho pero simplemente quiero olvidarlo _"mierda" _pienso, y ahora, acabo de cometer una completa estupidez.

— ¿Echizen? —escucho tú voz preocupada, así es, cometí la estupidez de llamarte, a pesar de que terminamos.

—yo…—no puedo evitarlo, y comienzo a hablarte de lo solo que me siento, desde que terminamos, no puedo olvidarte, quiero hacerlo y aun así, me siento como un estúpido masoquista, ya que en mi interior no quiero olvidarte.

—Echizen, yo…— no puedes decir otra cosa, no se si no sabes que decir o yo no te dejo, pero quiero seguir con la esperanza, aunque sea nula.

_Que si estoy bien o mal,_

_Que si puedo reir,_

_O si puedo llorar…_

Las lágrimas se asoman por mis ojos, quisiera volver a los momentos felices, donde solo tú me hacías reír, y donde tus sonrisas eran especiales, solamente para mí, donde todo era de color rosa, donde ambos éramos felices y todo era perfecto

Cuelgo al escuchar tú última frase _"lo siento, Ryoma…" _ no sé qué decirte para escuchar tú vos más tiempo y subo a mi habitación, con esos dulces momentos en mi cabeza, mientras las lágrimas comienzan a salir rápidamente de mis ojos, me recuesto en mi cama, deseando que algo o alguien, decida regresar el tiempo e inevitablemente caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Y preguntas por mí,_

_Por curiosidad…_

El sonido del teléfono me trae de regreso a la realidad, tuve un hermoso sueño, el recuerdo más preciado que tengo quizás, pero me levanto a atender, maldición, mi cabeza da vueltas, además de que, tengo unas horribles náuseas.

Contesto lo más rápido que puedo, ya que aun no puedo caminar normalmente — ¿Hai? —mi voz de escucha somnolienta, espero que no sea mi padre.

— ¿Echizen? —esa voz, esa voz hace que mis ojos se abran demasiado en señal de sorpresa, no puedo creer que tú me llames, menos ahora, que hablamos hace unas horas.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto con dificultad, estoy sorprendido,

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucede algo? — puedo engañar a un millón de personas, pero no a ti, me conoces a la perfección.

_Y quisiera decir,_

_Que te extraño a rabiar,_

_Que ya no puedo más…_

—…Estoy bien…es sólo que…—quiero decirte, lo que me sucede, aquello que ambos decíamos con amor, esas palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta, mientras que mi mente lo dice _"Te amo…"_—es solo que tengo algo de sueño…

—De acuerdo, descansa— lo noto, estás sonriendo con ternura, tú tono de voz no cambiara nunca cuando lo haces, y eso me alegra un poco, después de decir aquello, colgaste, dejándome sin oportunidad de decirte la verdad.

Me quedo un momento ahí, escuchando a la nada, para después, colgar igualmente.

Me recuesto nuevamente en mi cama, acariciando a Karupin, mientras que mi mente se llena de aquellos momentos felices.

_Ya se me pasará,_

_Pero ya no lo sé,_

_Yo ya no siento más…_

Despierto sin ánimos, es lunes y debo ir a la escuela, me alisto y me voy, el día es nublado, tal vez llueva, justo como me siento, ¿Quién pensaría que yo, Echizen Ryoma, un chico arrogante y aparentemente ingenuo se sentiría así?

—Buenos días, Echizen—sonríes, evito devolverte la mirada y lo lamento, pero el verte duele y me quema interiormente, así que me limito a contestar con un _"sí, buenos días" _ y seguir mi camino, puedo ver tu rosto confundido de reojo, pero ¿No entiendes acaso que el verte me mata?

_Porque ya no estoy aquí,_

_Morí,_

_Morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí_

_No estoy,_

_Camino por las calles sin pensar..._

Morí, y tú fuiste el causante de mi muerte...

Falté a la práctica, algo raro, sin embargo no me siento preparado para verte, por que se que ahí estarás.

Camino hacia mi casa, sin fijarme en nada, ni en las personas, nada…tampoco de aquel semáforo en rojo.

Un chirrido…

Un grito…

Un golpe…

Se acerca el final…

_Oigo sin escuchar,_

_Abrazo sin sentir,_

_Soy el único muerto, que puede caminar…_

Todo es borroso, mierda, solamente veo a varias personas correr en mi dirección, antes de perder la conciencia, no sin antes ver en mi mente tu rostro completamente sonriente, como antes.

_Porque ya no estoy aquí,_

_Morí,_

_Morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí, _

_No estoy…_

Un dolor en mi costado me despierta, y puedo verlos, a la gente dentro de la… ¿Habitación de hospital?

—Echizen…— los titulares, no, mis amigos, mis amados titulares pronuncian mi nombre con mucha preocupación, inclusive Tezuka-buchou lo hace, y tú, también.

—Ryoma…— mi familia también, puedo ver que mi madre y Nanako están abrazadas, llorando, cada una lucha por ser fuerte, mi padre trae sus lentes, sin embargo puedo ver a través de ellos que en sus ojos las lágrimas luchan por ser libres.

Siento algo pesado en mi pecho, volteo a ver y distingo a Karupin, me mira algo preocupado.

Frente a mí hay un espejo, me miro, estoy normal, al menos del rostro, con la excepción de mi ojo, que esta vendado, pero siento un dolor en mi costado izquierdo, ¿Qué pasó?

Me limito a mirarlos, a todos y cada uno, detallándolos, en especial a ti, misteriosa y hermosa persona de ojos azules.

_Solo existe este maldito amor,_

_Que es más grande que el Sol,_

_No tiene compasión…_

Sonrío muy alegremente y ustedes se relajan un poco, verlos a todos reunidos es hermoso, quisiera verlo de nuevo, pero me ha comenzado dar mucho sueño.

Te miro, pidiéndote que se acerques con mi mirada, a lo que tú rápidamente obedeces.

—Echizen…— me dices con ternura, me acaricias el cabello, y puedo notar como tus ojos están llorosos, tú tampoco puedes engañarme.

_No preguntes por mí…_

Me acerco a ti, juntando nuestros labios. Te sorprendes pero no haces nada, inclusive me correspondes, es un beso nostálgico, **un beso de despedida.** Nos separamos y tu lloras, sin embargo mantienes esa bella sonrisa, y por fin, me animo a decírtelo —_Aishiteru… Fuji Syusuke…_— aunque lamento estar tan cansado para escucharte, ya que pronuncias algo parecido a _"Echizen, yo siem…"_ perdóname, pero creo que...**ha llegado el final.****  
**

_Que yo ya no estoy aquí…_

_FIN_


End file.
